


sleepless

by orphan_account



Category: Death Note
Genre: Deaf Reader, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, Insomnia, Mild Angst, Pregnancy, Reader Insert, mostly canon compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 22:04:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4852160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	sleepless

As you tried to relax, you focused on your breathing, and the constant rhythm of your lungs. The city stretched out before you through the window, neon lights still burning even at-you glanced over at the digital clock on the nightstand-three-thirty in the morning. Your boyfriend slept peacefully beside you; you could feel his breath against your neck, one arm tossed over your side. You tried to ignore the urge to get up, so you could finally fall into the void of sleep, but the itch in your feet was too much, and you carefully pushed his arm off of you, letting it fall to the bed.

You slid off the bed in a single motion and swayed to your feet, pressing a hand to your stomach out of habit. Nausea had only stopped rearing its ugly head recently, and your body was still convinced you would vomit whenever you got up. That made it difficult when you were having the worst sleeping issues now that you had experienced since you were in high school. It had become a regular event for you to get up and pace whichever hotel room you were staying in that night until you collapsed from exhaustion.

Tiptoeing out of the bedroom, you made your way out into the living room and began to tread your nightly path from the room door to the bay windows on the other side. The last hotel had possibly been compromised, and you had left in a hurry, resulting in your suitcases strewn across the floor with items spilling out of the sides. You made sure to step as lightly as you could after you almost tripped on a sneaker, walking on your tiptoes and hoping the padded soles of your socks would muffle the noise. He was already exhausted...you didn’t want to make it worse.

After a few minutes of walking slash running across your hotel room, you sank to your knees next to the window and pressed your cheek to the glass, feeling it leech the heat from your skin. There was a dull vibration just from the constant roaring of engines, voices, and the occasional airplane, but it was muffled by the glass and you couldn’t pick up on anything specific. You would probably maim for a window with a latch right about now, so you could _feel_ the world and get some fresh air as well; it wasn’t that the hotel room was uncomfortable-far from it-but you could smell the staleness of the air that circulated through the air conditioning. It made your nose run, and you longed to taste fresh night air.

The baby probably needed it more than you did.

Instinctively, your fingers laced over your barely swollen stomach, prodding gently at your belly button. There had been several moments lately when you had convinced yourself you could feel her kicking you, but the logical part of your mind insisted she was too young to be kicking yet. She did seem to like your nighttime wanderings, though; the nausea ceased after you started to pace for hours at a time. You had a very strong suspicion she would take after her father.

Vibrations reached your fingertips where they were pressed against the floor, and you smiled faintly into the glass, barely jumping when another hand gripped your own. It was easy for you to slide past the glass and into his arms, half-falling until your head collided with a hard shoulder. You felt a small buzz-his chuckle-as your fingers crept up his chest and toward the base of his throat, where you could come closest to feeling his voice on your fingertips. Inky hair fell into your eyes as he leaned forward and pressed a kiss to your temple.

After a moment, he gently pushed you off of him and faced you, large, dark eyes focused on you in a way that would have unnerved most people. You looked at the floor and wrung your hands. A soft puff of breath met your skin, and he tilted your head up, cocking his head to the side before removing his hands to sign to you.

_“Have you been doing this for a while?”_

You bit your lip, feeling the sharp pain wake you up for only a second, before your eyelids grew heavy once more. _“Yes...since I stopped throwing up.”_

Another puff of breath-a sigh. He more uncurled then stood to get to his feet, pulling you up with him until your eyes were level with his. Hands moved to grip your own, toes brushed against yours, and he shook his head at you, smiling slightly. You rolled your eyes and pulled away.

_“As if you’re one to talk-you’re who she got it from and you know it,”_ you signed, one eyebrow cocked. A tiny smile rose on his face, bringing a bit of life to his onyx eyes.

_“Considering your stories from your school days, chances are high she gets it from both of us.”_

Wrinkling your nose slightly, you settled back against him, gazing out the window. Hopefully the baby would have a good balance between you two; you smiled faintly at the mental image of a tiny girl with L’s hair and your eyes sitting on her windowsill at night, looking up at the moon. In your mind, she always looked more like her father than she did you; maybe because you were used to your own face, but you were never convinced you had memorized L’s. 

You’d been used to the fear for awhile; it came with the territory, but Kira was someone entirely different than who L had dealt with before, and you had someone else to worry about besides yourself. Subconsciously, you knew that fear was part of why you weren’t sleeping. You had always been afraid he would be taken from you, but now the stakes were higher. The idea of losing him now made the nausea roll through your stomach like high tide. Your little baby had to grow up with her father.

Yawning to cover up the faint trembling of your lip, you rubbed your temples, an exhaustion headache beginning to form. A gentle tap on the top of your head, and you twisted around, a questioning look in your eyes. L raised his hands and began to sign again.

_“Can you at least try to sleep a little?”_

You looked at the floor for a moment, considering, then nodded. L took your hand and pulled you back toward your room, pointing at the clock which now read that it was four in the morning. You winced, already thinking of the hell that would be the next morning. Since caffeine was out of the question, you were stuck with functioning on less than four hours of sleep a night. Hopefully the lethargy you knew you would be feeling in the morning wouldn't be as bad as last week’s-you had fallen asleep on Matsuda’s shoulder while going through some of the transportation records. That had been one of the more embarrassing moments of your professional career, though you had apologized profusely and they had all been decent enough to not mention it again.

It still wasn’t an experience you wanted to repeat.

You followed him back into your room and crawled into bed, tucking a pillow between your head and arm. L settled down next to you and pulled you closer, curling into you enough that you could feel his breath on your face. The air conditioner seemed to kick in again, the temperature of the room dropping enough for you to pull the blankets closer over your shoulders. His arms tightened around you as he slipped back into sleep, and you bit your lip again, dark visions swimming in the back of your mind. You leaned away for a moment and shook your head violently to clear it, curling back into him as you closed your eyes and ordered yourself to sleep.

Everything would be okay.

It had to be.


End file.
